02/04/17
Vendas do dia 27 de Março a 2 de Abril. Digital Songs US * 1. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 695.172 *1 week at No.1* * 2. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 645.717 * 3. Aiden - Learn to Love 619.940 * 4. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 576.541 * 5. KrLh - Passenger (feat. Ronan Walterman) 475.013 NEW * 6. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 440.696 * 7. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 433.438 * 8. Kim Berly - Chameleon 342.494 NEW * 9. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 337.236 * 10. Flower - Brave Heart (from "A Dog's Purpose") 321.832 NEW * 11. Krystal - Alcohol 317.727 * 12. Flower - Bjorn Loves You 221.876 * 13. Sound Inc - Say It 203.118 * 14. Lily Watson - Aftermath 155.334 * 15. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 141.952 * 16. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 99.121 * 17. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 97.472 * 18. Lily Watson - Of the Blue 96.857 * 19. Britanny - Crush On You (feat. Valentine) 80.094 * 20. Britanny - Do Betta 72.867 * 21. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat. Smack Forts) 72.629 * 22. Lily Watson - Dancing On My Own 51.657 * 23. Romeo - Bad (feat. Aiden) 50.807 * 24. Sasha - Over (feat. Young Boss) 36.584 * 25. Smack Forts - Vanguard 26.511 * 26. Fraternity - Right Now 25.492 * 27. Sona - My Oh My (feat. Lay Park) 23.520 * 28. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 22.377 Digital Songs UK * 1. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 506.073 *5 weeks at #1* * 2. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 345.695 * 3. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 266.361 * 4. Aiden - Learn To Love 241.777 * 5. KrLh - Passenger (ft. Ronan Walterman) 209.023 (new) * 6. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 184.441 * 7. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 167.964 * 8. Kim Berly - Chameleon 133.572 (new) * 9. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 131.522 * 10. Flower - Braveheart (from "A Dog's Purpose") 125.514 (new) * 11. Krystal - Alcohol 115.219 * 12. Lily Watson - Aftermath 102.179 * 13. Sound Inc - Say It 79.216 * 14. Lily Watson - Of The Blue 75.910 * 15. Flower - Björn Loves You 75.856 * 16. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (ft. Smack Forts) 67.928 * 17. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 55.361 * 18. Lily Watson - Dancing On My Own 40.486 * 19. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 38.657 * 20. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 38.014 * 21. Britanny - Crush On You (ft. Valentine) 33.380 * 22. Britanny - Do Betta 26.376 * 23. Fraternity - Right Now 19.997 * 24. Romeo - Bad (ft. Aiden) 19.815 * 25. Smack Forts - Vanguard 10.339 * 26. Sasha - Over (ft. Young Boss) 9.908 * 27. Sona - My Oh My (ft. Lay Park) 9.173 * 28. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 8.727 * 29. Chet Horller - Crescent Moon Smiles 3.905 * 30. Sandy Petterson - Broken 3.438 Oricon Singles Chart * 1. Aiden - Learn To Love 496.551 *2 wks on #1* * 2. Triplo x Romeo - Walls 481.244 * 3. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 338.557 * 4. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 214.323 * 5. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You 206.632 * 6. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 184.271 * 7. KrLh - Passenger (feat. Ronan Walterman) 172.439 (NEW) * 8. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 163.058 * 9. Kim Berly - Chameleon 126.723 (NEW) * 10. Flower - Braveheart 115.888 (NEW) * 11. Krystal - Alcohol 109.311 * 12. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 78.983 * 13. Sound Inc - Say It 75.154 * 14. Flower - Bjorn Loves You 71.966 * 15. Fer Mandy - Give Me Love 52.523 * 16. Lily Watson - Aftermath 49.680 * 17. Romeo - Bad (feat Aiden) 41.170 * 18. Cristy Wonder - Suit and Tie 36.675 * 19. Britanny - Do Betta 26.900 * 20. Britanny - Crush On You (feat Valentine) 25.550 * 21. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat Smack Forts) 24.870 * 22. Sona - My Oh My (feat Lay Park) 19.059 * 23. Sasha - Over (feat Young Boss) 13.536 * 24. Smack Forts - Vanguard 9.809 * 25. Fraternity - Right Now 9.431 * 26. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 8.279